The Decision
by GarrukThe12
Summary: Our favorite blue cat is at it again with Darwin, an has to make one of the biggest decisions of his life. What happens when Gumball and Penny's relationship is at the breaking point? What happens when Gumball has a secret admirer? Read to find out!


**Authors Note:**

 **All of the characters belong to Ben Bocquelet.**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever so any helpful reviews would be great! Uhh, so yeah. Review, leave suggestions, maybe like, but please no flames!**

Beep… beep… beep! Gumball slowly slid his eyelids open, and instantly regretted it. The sun was shining right through the window and directly onto Gumball. The blue feline hissed a sigh of irritation as the alarm clock two feet from his head droned on.

"Dar-Darwin, get up man. Turn off the alarm," he said as he covered his head with a pillow. After a few more moments of buzzing Gumball reopened his eyes and turned off the alarm. As he settled back down, he realized something, the clock read 8:10 in big blocky red letters. He sat up quickly banging his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Shit!" he yelled a little louder than he should have.

"Gumball! You know better than to use that language around here little man," a thin blue cat stated as she walked into the room. "What are you even doing here, shouldn't you have left a long time ago with your siblings?"

Just then a fat pink rabbit jumped into the room. "Ha-ha! The prank master strikes again! I set your alarm to go off an hour and a half late!" he shouted making Gumball cringe inwardly. He had sensitive ears and right now they were ringing.

When the ringing stopped a moment later, Gumball yelled back (in a quieter tone), "Dad! I've got school! I'm gonna get detention!

"I know, that's what makes it funn-omph!" Richard was silenced when gumball picked up and threw a book at him. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," he complained sulking back to his room while massaging his now red nose.

"Under normal circumstances you would be in a lot of trouble mister, but I'll let that slide since he deserved it. I will talk to your father after I get home from work, speaking of which…" Nicole ended with as she started to make for the stairs.

That left Gumball scrambling around in his room trying to get ready for school that was now in nineteen minutes and two and a half miles away. As gumball was zooming around the room, he noticed that Darwin's fish tank was filled with whipped cream. I guess dad got to Darwin too, it's a miracle that he even had the self restraint to not eat any of the cream.

Four minutes later Gumball was dressed and ready to go, more or less. He had on grey trousers and a beige long sleeve shirt. He used to wear this outfit every day, but now that he had expanded his taste, he wore a large variety of clothing. Crap, I don't have the time to brush my teeth and I don't have any gum. Is my toothpaste edible? He went to the bathroom cabinet and put some toothpaste on his tongue rolling it around his mouth as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door.

It was a clear fall day in Elmore with only the occasional white puffy cloud in the sky. Almost everyone was out, from the crazy alligator lady who once tried to marry Rocky the school janitor to Marvin Finkleheimer who was dutifully sitting out on his front lawn with three of his friends just like he did every day. The only thing he saw of Gumball as most residents of Elmore was a blue blur.

Over the past summer Gumball had started working out at home and at the gym. Because of this, his arms had bulked up and he had developed a six pack. Along with that, he almost always ran a mile a day so his legs developed and he became faster. Like most people who were sixteen, Gumball had hit puberty and all of his baby fat had disappeared, leaving him a slender figure with a more striking face.

Gumball skidded to a stop in front of the school doors, composing himself as he walked in. No one was in the hallways, but the echo of everyone talking could be heard coming from the classrooms. He looked at the clock next to one of the bells, he still had 52 seconds to get to class. Gumball took off sprinting to first period. He entered room 506 and sat down a couple seconds before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

A familiar ugly voice rang out, "Gumball! You're tardy! One hours detention."

"What? But I made it on time, I was in my seat before the bell rang."

"Two hours detention for back talking a teacher, and you also have to write a thousand page essay on why it's important to not be late to class."

Gumball opened his mouth to protest but froze when he saw miss Simian's devilish smile. He closed his mouth and miss Simian's smug face turned disappointed. "All right class," she said turning around to face the chalkboard, "today we are going to be learning about…" That was when gumball blocked her out.

Gumball was on a cliff against the ocean. It was his favorite place to go to now, alone usually but sometimes Darwin would tag along. He could smell the salt and see the white froth mix with the green water. The sunset making the sun look like a giant orange and the wind blowing in his hair. He was preparing to make a running dive when a folded piece of paper hit him in the face waking him up from his daydreams. 40 minutes had passed, about four fifths of the class was over.

He looked down and saw that there was not only one piece of paper but three. Gumball picked up the closest one. "Are you going to respond or not?" The second had "Hey Gumball, where were you?". Gumball reached for the third and it said "Hello?".

Gumball looked around confused, unsure of who sent him the messages. He saw Darwin in his seat looking at Gumball making gestures with his fins that more or less conveyed the message of "I wrote you the notes.". Gumball flipped over the paper he was holding and wrote "At home, dad changed the alarm clock time." When miss Simian wasn't looking he threw the paper to darwin while he noticed two other notes flying overhead and smiled. This class is so boring everyone's doing it. Why'd miss Simian have to move up to highschool with us?

It took a minute and Darwin pretending to drop his pen to sneak the paper off of the ground for him to throw the note back. "Sorry, he got me too. Filled my tank with whipped cream while I was asleep."

"Yeah, I saw. Why didn't you or Anais come to get me before you left?" Gumball passed the note back.

When Darwin got the note he looked ashamed. He responded with "Anais had left already saying she had to go meet up with a study group. I was worried that I'd find you in there again, ya know, doing that thing."

Gumball got this and sighed mentally. A few weeks back Darwin had walked into the bedroom to find Gumball with his phone out watching porn and pleasuring himself to it. Gumball had to have a long and strenuous talk with Darwin afterwards to try to get him to calm down. Darwin hadn't gotten over it yet and now any time the bedroom door was shut he would walk away.

Gumball started writing again but the bell signaling the end of first period rang. He pocketed the paper. I better find a more secure place to throw this away later. Gumball walked over to his friends, Darwin, Banana Joe, Carrie, and Jamie.

When everyone else was talking about what they were going to do this weekend he leaned over and whispered to Darwin, "You know, you really need to get over it. It's not like it was that big of a deal anyway."

"Yeah. I know, and I will. It's just that…"

"What Darwin? You know you can tell me, we're brothers."

"I know, it's nothing."

Gumball decided to leave it at that, every time he tried to talk to Darwin about it, he would just shut off. Fine, be like that.

Gumball's second and third period classes were uneventful. During lunch Gumball didn't see Darwin, which was odd because they always sat together. He didn't see Tobias either, which was also odd because he would usually be trying to flirt with Penny, Gumball's long time girlfriend who he was walking over to sit next to. "Hey Penny, what's up?"

"Oh hey Gumball, how are you?"

"I'm good I guess. I can't find Darwin anywhere, and I'm really starting to get worried."

Penny rolled her eyes with a sigh of annoyance. "I swear Gumball, you spend more time around your brother than me. And he's not even your real brother! You have to be more attentive to me than him if you want to keep this good thing going."

"He is my brother. And we both sit with you almost every day. So I don't see how I'm not paying attention to you just as much as him."

"You do, when you guys sit here all you do is talk to each other and not me. Gumball, I'm tired of you. I don't want to see you for the rest of the week!"

"Ok, fine," Gumball said picking up his tray and storming off to the guys table.

"Rough day with Penny huh?" Banana Joe said.

"Yep, you have no idea."

The last three classes of Gumball's day seemed extra boring. One, because he just didn't like them, and two, because he needed to find Darwin. Finally he got to detention. When he got there, he found that Tobias was the only other person in the room. Great. Gumball never really had anything good to say about Tobias. However he did have a lot of bad things to say. Gumball knew that detention was going to be ten times worse when he saw the smug little grin on Tobias's face.

"Hey Gumball, seen Darwin lately?"

The slimy way that Tobias said that set off alarm bells in Gumball's head. "No, do you know where he is? I've been looking for him all day."

"No, he ran off after I was with him."

Gumball turned to take a seat letting it go and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a twelve-hundred word essay in case he ever got in trouble, which was quite often. Gumball had photocopied ten of them in case miss Simian was having a bad day. It didn't matter that they were the same every time, the old ape never even bothered to read them. He started to lean back when Tobias put his hands on Gumball's desk.

"Do you know what we were doing before he ran off," Tobias asked.

"No man, and would you back up? The stench of your sweat is killing my brain cells."

Tobias leaned in closer to Gumball's ear and said, "Fucking."

Gumball choked on air. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he stood up and said, "What did you just say?"

"I said we were fucking," was the last thing Tobias said before he had his teeth punched in.

Gumball looked at the crying form on the ground and crouched down low. "Don't you ever say that again." Tobias nodded franticly. He grabbed his bag and started running out the door with only one thought. I have to find Darwin.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, maybe suggest, an maybe like?


End file.
